


Timely Reminiscence

by spectrenotes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im deciding if i wanna expand on this idea or not but!!!! thats the basic gist of it, this is. basically an au where lucio is just lucifer but with amnesia tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenotes/pseuds/spectrenotes
Summary: Even now, months after Sandalphon received the power from the Supreme Primarch, he still has nightmares about Lucifer slipping through his fingers. It took a long time, but the Grancypher crew finally managed to convince Sandalphon to join them on an outing to a show, not knowing the surprise that would unfold before them. Who is Lucio, and why does he look exactly like Lucifer? Perhaps in due time, Sandalphon could learn a horrifying truth, and Lucio will become the fragment that he was missing this entire time.





	Timely Reminiscence

He didn’t know why he was bothering with this. The entire situation was puzzling, confusing, and most of all, a gigantic pain.

Even though it happened months ago, it felt like it happened yesterday. Despite his protests, the archangel was dragged out of his isolation by the ever-persistent blue maiden and her crimson dragon, who insisted that he join the crew when they went to see a stage show. He was wishing he refused. He was wishing he had just closed the door in their faces and ignored their pleas, but he caved when he saw her concerned expression.

“... Hm… You’re all lucky Lyria has a way with words.”

He remembered the show, too. It was extravagant with a brilliant light that followed a particular actor everywhere he went. Even with the crowd surrounding him, he saw him as if there was no one else there, and it hurt his heart. He remembered the crew asking if he was okay, since he clutched his heart at the sight of a familiar face.

Yet, something about him was off, though he didn’t know why. He definitely looked like a certain someone he knew, yet he wasn’t at the same time. He had the same attire, the same bright white hair that circled his face like a halo, and even the same kind visage and aura that he had, yet something was totally different. He took a breath, then stepped over towards the actor, much to the crowd’s dismay.

“Lucifer…?”

He managed to grab the actor’s attention, who glanced over at him with that same kind look. There was no doubt about it, either this was a very convincing impostor, or this was him in the flesh.

“Lucifer… what are you doing here!? I… I thought… but you… Your core… How did you survive... Lucifer!?” his voice trembled, forcing him to choke on his words. The familiar man only tilted his head in confusion, wondering what he was talking about... Lucifer? No. His name was Lucio. He must have been sorely mistaken, but the way he spoke with such confidence left him quizzical. Meanwhile, the crowd glared, wondering how this man had the audacity to approach someone who was the very pinnacle of beauty and perfection. _What a familiar setting._

“Whoah… this is getting real ugly, the crowd looks ready to murder Sandalphon…!” the dragon whispered in a young man’s ear, who only nodded in response.

The white-haired man slowly lifted his arm, pacifying the crowd that began to speak obscenities about the rougher-looking man who approached him with such demand.

“I apologize… I believe you may have the wrong person,” he spoke with such grace, just like Sandalphon remembered. All he could do was widen his eyes in shock, like he had been struck across the cheek.

“Don’t screw with me… You gave me your core, you gave me your wings… You were dead! I saw you! Don’t you remember!? You said it yourself… you wanted to have coffee with me…”

The white hair man frowned, then shook his head. This made his body tremble, his fingers balled so tightly into fists that his knuckles turned white.

“How could you forget… it’s me, Sandalphon… don’t you remember anything?”

For a moment, the actor widened his eyes, as if to have a revelation. He had no memory of this man who was suddenly ready to cry, yet something about this occurrence was nostalgic, almost as if he was hit by deja vu. He cleared his throat, then shook his head.

“No… I’m sorry. I do not know this ‘Lucifer’, nor do I know this ‘Sandalphon’. My name is Lucio, so I can understand the confusion,” he gave a warm smile, which only made Sandalphon give a dry, pained laugh.

“Of course… I knew it was too good to be true…” he laughed. He laughed so hard, he began to cry, and he reached his arms up to wipe at his tears.

“Answer me this, then. Who are you, and why are you pretending to be him?”

“I do not know what you’re referring to.”

“You have to know SOMETHING-- This isn’t just a coincidence! Don’t you remember Lucilius, the one who created us? His legacy? Anything?”

“I’m sorry… I only know of my master. I do not know anything about this ‘Lucilius’,” Sandalphon gave a defeated sigh

“... Fine. This was just a damn waste of time. Before I go… answer me this. Who are you?”

“I am Lucio… I am just an actor. No more, no less.”

“Fine, ‘just Lucio.’ I’ll get out of your way now. I should have known this would be fruitless…”

As he turned on his heels and walked away, avoiding the piercing glares of the crowd, Lucio stood back and watched. He wasn’t sure why, but as he watched Sandalphon walk away, tears fell down his cheeks. He could hear voices, almost like cries of desperation that rang in a mantra in his mind.

_“Don’t leave me!” “I need you… please…!” “I want to help you…” “Please, don’t go…” “Luci....”_

“...” he took a deep breath, then slowly followed Sandalphon. “Wait.”

“Wh--” Sandalphon paused as he looked back at Lucio, eyes wide as he rested his hands on his shoulder.

“I… do not know why, but seeing you makes my heart ache, as if I had seen you before. I cannot say I remember you, but… I wish to join you.”

“Why…? Heh… your presence is just going to make me upset. You’re just an impostor.”

“Maybe so, but… I heard voices in my head. They sounded like your voices…”

He paused, and the rest of the crew, who stood idly while all of this happened so they wouldn’t interrupt the situation. It was Lyria who eventually cut through the deafening silence.

“U-Um… Sandalphon… I do sense something from Lucio, but I’m not sure what. It’s really weak, but… maybe we can figure out what that is if he joins us!”

“Wha!? Is Spangles a primal beast!?” cried Vyrn.

“I’m not sure. Whatever it is, it’s really faint, like there’s still some left. I can’t quite tell what it is, but I’m sure it’s important if it’s coming from Lucio, since he looks so much like Lucifer!”

Sandalphon looked at Lyria, then snorted in amusement.

“Nonsense… I’d be able to feel it if it was Lucifer… still… if what you say is true… then there is a reason Lucio is here, as reluctant as I am to admit it.”

He looked back at Lucio, who seemed anxious about something.

“... I want to know more about you, Sandalphon. I feel as though… with you, a part of me that was missing is whole, but I cannot seem to figure out why that is. Will you help me?”

Sandalphon slowly sighed, then nodded.

“Alright… I will. If you don’t eventually figure out what that is, you’re on your own, since you’ll be nothing but an imposter to me.”

Lucio smiled.

“I promise, I’ll do my best, and I’ll serve the crew to the best of my ability.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not very proud of this, but I hope you enjoy this! I'm still deciding if I want to continue on this or leave it as a one-chapter thing. I guess I'll decide later, but if you enjoyed this, please leave Kudos/Comments, all that stuff-- it means a lot, and it gives me motivation to write more!


End file.
